The Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by apprivoise
Summary: A forbidden love between two unlikely characters. ; ZZ.


ZZ. Fanfic.

It seemed to be that the heavy feeling in his heart hadn't left. Zell had left him feeling an emotion of loneliness. The pain in his chest hadn't disappeared. The male left him wanting more. And not just in a sexual way.

Zack laid back on his couch, staring at the empty, white ceiling. The closed his eyes then let out a small sigh. Images flashed. Many different kinds. All of Zell. The images kept flashing in his mind. Then it lingered on one specific moment. The small mark he had given him. Zack opened his eyes and touched his chest. What was this aching? _Love… Is this what love feelings like? _Zack sighed again. He needed to see him. Zell. He needed to explain himself… and his feelings.

With that thought, his feet moved quickly into his bedroom. He slipped on his SOLDIER uniform and pulled on his boots. He was almost out the door before he grabbed the Buster sword, fixing it onto his back. He seemed to be acting solely on emotions. He closed his eyes then all he did was think of his lover. Then it happened.

* * *

There he was. In the world that Zell would call home. It seemed so unlike his own. Zack rubbed his face quickly then and shook his head. HE had to concentrate. Zell. He had to get to Zell.

* * *

After an hour of wandering he came to a familiar building. If he had remembered it right, the building in front of him would be the place Zell worked. He feeling came back. The aching, the yearning. It was all too much for him. Again, Zack rubbed his face, letting out a strangled sigh then he pushed himself towards the building. He needed to get in. He had to. If he was too late, he'd lose the chance to be with the one person that seemed to just make him happy and content.

Once asking if Zell was in, he headed in the direction of the room happily. Once he reached his destination, he was let down slightly. He sighed as he slipped into the gym and leaned against the wall. He was busy with a class. Zell probably wouldn't notice him. He hoped.

From his observations, Zell seemed so graceful as he worked with the younger people. Zack smiled to himself, then he let out a small, content sigh. It was just great to see him. He was happy, even if he was only in his presence.

* * *

By the time the class ended, Zack had remained undetected. When everyone had exited, he pushed himself off the wall then he went towards him, his foot steps soft, barely noticeable. "You are a great instructor." He said as he got in an alright distance away from him.

Zell turned quickly, having been too involved in his own thoughts. He didn't even hear him. "Zack… I didn't hear you. Why are you here?" He seemed a little shocked. There was something else under that feeling, but Zack couldn't place it.

* * *

The taller male chuckled then said, " I need you to know everything. Everything I think, feel… You, Zell, are my everything. You probably don't even… think of me that way but I do. Zell, I think I love you." Zack had closed the space in between them. He reached up and touched his cheek with a gloved hand, rubbing his cheek a little bit. "You make my world spin, my heart race. I feel my heart hurt everytime I'm away from you. I'm so sorry. It's like I've used you. But there was always this feeling, from the first time we talked." He searched his eyes, hoping to see that his feeling would be reciprocated. He saw shock and… _Hope? _

"Zell I don't know what this feeling is. I just don't want it to ruin what we have.. whatever it is that we have, but I'd risk it all to have you. I don't want anyone but you. You are everything to me, and I don't want someone else to come along and take you away. I don't care what happens. Please just accept me the way I am and my feelings. If you ca-…" His eyes widened as the other reached up and pressed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. _What is this feeling Does he…_

"I love you Zack." His voice was strong as he kissed the older male again, holding onto the back of his neck.

* * *

The time between the intimate confessions and the powerful kiss, they poured their hearts and souls into eachother.

* * *

Soon, they had reached the closet. Pants, shirts, boxers all already off their hot bodies. Zack's mind was somewhere else as he kissed the male's chest, moving over his heart a bit. The mark hadn't left yet, but he wanted to keep it there. His teeth grazed the skin, biting and sucking at it gently. Zell's moans were an obvious indication of the pleasure that had invaded them both.

This time, the feelings in the air weren't tense or nervous. They were carefree and loving. It made Zack's heart jump.

* * *

Zack wasn't going to go any slower than he normally did, for the reason that his body didn't want to be slow. He wanted to hurry himself up, feel the love that would be poured into them as they connected in the most intimate way. His lips attached themselves to his neck then he ran a hand down to Zell's hip, then he muttered, "Are you ok? You want to go now?"

Zell let out a breathy chuckle then he kissed him hard, teasing him a little bit. "I think I'll be fine Zack, just go."

* * *

The first feeling that Zack got was overpowering. His breath hitched in his thought as he put his hands on either side of Zell's face, feeling the cold door under his hands. Want. Love. Lust. All mixed into one. It brought him into such a natural high, he didn't want to come down.

He chuckled and quickly kissed his lips, moving is body against the others quickly. Their pants, moans, and groans seemed to echo more than they realized. All they heard were the lust in the room, encircling them. It was a feeling that Zack had never experienced in his life.

* * *

Zack's voice was weak as they talked. He hadn't moaned so much and he could tell that Zell was just losing his voice. The screams had just made everything better. He stroked Zell's hair and he kissed his temple gently as they laid there in the closet. He didn't release him. He wanted to make sure that everything that had just happened was real, that nothing was going to change. They loved eachother. This feeling didn't always come to people. It could stand back and watch or be up close and personal.

* * *

Love in this world seemed to be different. Zell and Zack. A pair that were destined to be together. Their shared feelings fueled a flame that was to never give up and never go out. That was always known, though never shared.

* * *

Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, wanna be hero, was in love with Zell Dincht. Someone who he had never expected. From something that seemed like just a fluke. It wasn't. Though now, they realized this, it didn't take long to realize the feelings.

* * *

Zack smiled softly then he placed a gently kiss against the sleeping male's lips. "You are the light at the end of my tunnel. Thank you Zell." With that, the SOLDIER slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing. Just the light that would be available for his taking. Zell was going to be his light from there after.


End file.
